Cullens, Bella, and Friends Invade AIM
by DeathWarmedOver
Summary: These are AIM chat room decisions. They involve all the Twilight characters, inculding Jacob and Seth at some point. Also special appearances by myself Death and D.
1. Some Girlfriend

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

** I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_iiluvBella has entered chat_

_FallingDown has entered chat_

iiluvBella: Bella…..sighs

FallingDown: What?!

iiluvBella: What's with the name?

FallingDown: What?! I like it.

_GrAcEfUl has entered the chat_

GrAcEfUl: Hey Bella! Hey Edward!

iiluvBella: Hey Alice.

FallingDown: Hey Alice!

GrAcEfUl: Edward you might want to change your screen name.

iiluvBella: Why?

GrAcEfUl: Emmett is going to tease you about it and you know it.

iiluvBella: So?

_GummyBear has entered the chat_

GummyBear: Hey everyone!

FallingDown: Hey Emmett!

GrAcEfUl: Hello Emmett!

iiluvBella: Hi Emmett.

GummyBear: Yo Edward what's with the name?

iiluvBella: What about it?

GummyBear: Nothing… Just that it's so like you to put something like that wouldn't you?

iiluvBella: Emmett don't even start I like my screen name thank you ever much.

FallingDown: Emmett leave Edward alone.

GummyBear: What did I do?

FallingDown: Stop ratting Edward about his screen name. Yours is worse.

GummyBear: WHAT? Look at yours!

GrAcEfUl: Emmett be a good boy and stop.

GummyBear: I'm outta here.

_Gummybear has left chat_

FallingDown: Now that that is over.

_ChillXPill has entered chat_

ChillXPill: Hey guys.

GrAcEfUl: Huh?! Oh!! Jazzykins!!

FallingDown: Hey Jasper! How are you?

ChillXPill: I'm good. Hey was Emmett here?

GrAcEfUl: Yeah! Him and Edward and Bella were talking about screen names.

iiluvBella: BRB.

GrAcEfUl: Where's Edward going?

FallingDown: Don't know.

ChillXPill: Hey Alice! Have you talking to Rosalie?

GrAcEfUl: Nope. Not lately. Why?

ChillXPill: Just wondering.

iiluvBella: I'm back. Did you miss me Bella?

FallingDown: Oh Edward you know I miss you every time I'm away from you.

iiluvBella: I love you Bella.

FallingDown: I love you too Edward. hugs

iiluvBella: hugs back

ChillXPill: Get a room.

iiluvBella: You don't like then you can leave.

_GummyBear has entered chat_

GummyBear: EDWARD!!

iiluvBella: Aaaaahhhhh!!

GummyBear: I'm going to kill you!!

FallingDown: What did you do Edward?

iiluvBella: I'm not the bad guy! Honestly!

GummyBear: Right…… So I suppose a ghost wrote "Emmett loves Grizzly bears."

iiluvBella: HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Nice one Emmett!!

GummyBear: growls You are SO dead Edward!!

iiluvBella: Aaahhh!! Save me Bella!!

FallingDown: Don't come to me with your problems.

iiluvBella: What's this?! Even my own girlfriend is going against me!!

ChillXPill: I'm staying out of this one.

GrAcEfUl: Same here.

_ChillXPill has left chat_

_GrAcEfUl has left chat_

iiluvBella: Noo!! Jasper!! Alice!! Come back!!

FallingDown: Too late they're gone…. sighs

iiluvBella: Nooo!! I'm doomed!!

GummyBear: ……..You're ignoring me!!

iiluvBella: Runaway!!

_iiluvBella has left chat_

FallingDown: Have fun Emmett.

GummyBear: What? You're not going to protect him?

FallingDown: He dug his own hole now he can get out of it himself. Chao.

_FallingDown has left chat_

GummyBear: huh…. Some girlfriend she is.

_GummyBear has left chat_


	2. LEAVE CARLISLE OUT OF THIS!

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

** I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_Runsw/daPack has entered chat_

_FallingDown has entered chat_

Runsw/daPack: Bells?

FallingDown: Yeah…..Jacob?

Runsw/daPack: Yeah! How are you?

FallingDown: Good! You?

Runsw/daPack: Good! What's with the screen name?

FallingDown: Huh? What's wrong with it?

Runsw/daPack: Nothing. Just wondering.

FallingDown: well it is true.

_iiluvBella has entered chat_

iiluvBella: Hey Bella. I missed you. hugs

FallingDown: Same here. hugs back

Runsw/daPack: Who's that Bells?

FallingDown: You know him.

iiluvBella: ….. Is that "Jacob?"

FallingDown: Yes. Now be nice Edward.

Runsw/daPack: Oh. It's the bloodsucker.

iiluvBella: growls

FallingDown: Be nice both of you!

Runsw/daPack: Nice screen name Edward. smirks

iiluvBella: Look who's talking. smirks back

FallingDown: BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!

_DoomedDr has entered chat_

DoomedDr: Hey Bella. Hi Edward.

Runsw/daPack: Hey he's at least tells the truth. HA HA HA!!

iiluvBella: LEAVE CARLISLE OUT OF THIS!!

FallingDown: QUIT IT BOTH OF YOU!!

DoomedDr: I see the problem.

FallingDown: Think you can help?

DoomedDr: Not really.

FallingDown: sighs Of course…

DoomedDr: Edward.

iiluvBella: Yes…

DoomedDr: Can we talk?

iiluvBella: Sure. BRB Bella.

FallingDown: okay.

Runsw/daPack: HMF!! Cowards.

FallingDown: Jacob Black!! That's enough!!

Runsw/daPack: Whatever….. Later Bells.

_Runsw/daPack has left chat_

FallingDown: I know he did not just whatever me!! Jacob Black get back here!!

iiluvBella: I'm back. Where's mutt boy?

FallingDown: He left and stop calling him mutt boy. His name is Jacob.

iiluvBella: Once a mutt always a mutt.

DoomedDr: Edward quit it.

IiluvBella: Alright dad……..sighs

_DoomedDr has left chat_

iiluvBella: sighs I'm calm. I love you Bella. hugs

FallingDown: I love you too Edward. hugs back

_GrAcEfUl has entered chat_

GrAcEfUl: Hey Edward! Hey Bella!

FallingDown: Hi Alice.

iiluvBella: …….

GrAcEfUl: What's wrong with Edward?

FallingDown: Him and Jacob were arguing and Carlisle made them stop… in a way…. sighs

GrAcEfUl: Oh. Cheer up Edward. At least YOU have Bella and he doesn't.

iiluvBella: Your right Alice. I'm still going to teach that mutt a lesson or two.

FallingDown: STUPID SHINY DEAD GUY!!

iiluvBella: WHAT?! What did you call me?!

FallingDown: I called you a stupid shiny dead guy.

GrAcEfUl: Oh brother…..

iiluvBella: Now wait just a minute Bella. How am I a "stupid shiny dead guy?"

FallingDown: Simple. You shine in the sunlight, you are acting very stupid, you're a guy last I saw, and in a way you're dead. So you put it together Edward.

iiluvBella: Now wait a minute are you trying to get back at me for calling "Jacob" a mutt?

FallingDown: No. Just pointing out the obvious.

iiluvBella: What am I going to do with you, Bella?

FallingDown: You can turn me.

iiluvBella: No! No! No! No more of that!

GrAcEfUl: Well that was interesting…..

iiluvBella: Alice don't even think about doing it yourself!

_iiluvBella has left chat_

GrAcEfUl: Oookay.…….

FallingDown: Man! Edward is such a hard head….. sighs

GrAcEfUl: really…..

_Runsw/daPack has entered chat_

Runsw/daPack: Hi Bells.

FallingDown: Hey Jacob.

GrAcEfUl: Huh? What about me?

Runsw/daPack: Umm…..Who are you?

GrAcEfUl: It's Alice!! Dumb dog!!

FallingDown: Alice not you too……

Runsw/daPack: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sorry Alice did not recognize your screen name! Geez!

GrAcEfUl: I forgive you!

FallingDown: Thank goodness you two can get along on here.

Runsw/daPack: Where's Edward?

FallingDown: He left. Please Jake be nice to him.

Runsw/daPack: I'm nice if he's nice.

GrAcEfUl: How have you been Jacob?

Runsw/daPack: I'm cool.

FallingDown: HAHAHA!!

Runsw/daPack: Huh? What's so funny?

FallingDown: You?! Cool?! You're always running at one-oh-nine!!

Runsw/daPack: Bella!!

GrAcEfUl: I feel ignored.

FallingDown: Opps! Sorry Alice!

Runsw/daPack: My bad….. sighs

GrAcEfUl: I forgive you.

_iiluvBella has entered chat_

iiluvBella: Hey Bella.

FallingDown: Hi Edward.

iiluvBella: Hey Alice.

GrAcEfUl: Hi Edward.

iiluvBella: Hello mu-Jacob….

Runsw/daPack: Hi blo-Edward…

GrAcEfUl: Well at least they didn't call each other names.

FallingDown: Yet….. sighs

iiluvBella: Miss me Bella? hugs

FallingDown: Yes. I missed you. hugs back

Runsw/daPack: gag……. Pu-lease…..

iiluvBella: You don't like it then leave.

FallingDown: Edward!!

iiluvBella: What?

GrAcEfUl: See ya later.

FallingDown: 'Kay bye.

_GrAcEfUl has left chat_

Runsw/daPack: Thanks Edward… You chased Alice away.

iiluvBella: Go away Jacob.

FallingDown: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN BEHAVE!!

iiluvBella: ………

Runsw/daPack: I've got to go any way Billy's calling me. Bye Bells.

FallingDown: Bye Jake.

_Runsw/daPack has left chat_

FallingDown: Edward please try to get along with Jacob.

iiluvBella: ……Whatever.

_iiluvBella has left chat_

FallingDown: Don't whatever me!!

_FallingDown has left chat_


	3. Emmett Leave my Eddykins alone

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

** I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_IiluvBella has entered chat_

_ChillXpill has entered chat_

_Gummybear has entered chat_

IiluvBella: Hey my brotherkins.

ChillXpill: S'up………

Gummybear: What's up my peeps?

IiluvBella: Emmett quit talking gangster.

Gummybear: What?! No way! I like my style.

IiluvBella: It just does not suit you.

Gummybear: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Look who's talking Edward.

IiluvBella: What? I talk normal!

_Fallingdown has entered chat_

Fallingdown: Hey guys! Hey Eddykins!

IiluvBella: Bella! My love! My sweet! My drug!

ChillXpill: S'up………

Gummybear: Yo Bellakins what's crackin'?

Fallingdown: Is that Emmett?

IiluvBella: Yes. Emmett stop talking gangster!

Gummybear: What's wrong Edward you jealous?

ChillXpill: Ouch………

IiluvBella: What?! No way am I jealous.

Gummybear: You must be 'cus you always talking down about my style.

Fallingdown: Emmett leave my Eddykins alone.

IiluvBella: I love you Bella. hugs

Fallingdown: I love you to Eddykins. hugs back

ChillXpill: gag

Gummybear: Yo Bellakins! What's the happs?

Fallingdown: Emmett I think Eddykins is right.

IiluvBella: Thank you Bella. My sweet, lovable Bella-poo.

Fallingdown: WHAT?!


	4. Great! It's Jacob

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

** I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_Fallingdown has entered chat_

_IiluvBella has entered chat_

_Gummybear has entered chat_

_GrAcEfUl has entered chat_

Gummybear: Yo my brotherkin and my sisterkin. Yo Bellakins.

GrAcEfUl: Hey Emmett! Hey Edward! Hey Bella!

Fallingdown: Hey Alice! Hey………Emmett. HI Eddykins!

IiluvBella: Bella! My sweet, lovable drug!

Gummybear: Yo Bellakins! What was with the hesitation?

Fallingdown: Well your always talking gangster and I'm not quite use to it.

GrAcEfUl: Emmett talk normal, please.

Fallingdown: Yes! Even Alice agrees.

IiluvBella: I feel ignored. tears

Fallingdown: Oh I'm sorry Eddykins! hugs

IiluvBella: Aw that's okay Bella, my love. hugs back

_MasterV has entered chat_

MasterV: H-hello? Is anyone here?

GrAcEfUl: Hi! Who are you?

MasterV: Oh…um…you can call me D.

GrAcEfUl: Nice to meet you! I'm Alice.

MasterV: Cool! Who else is here?

Fallingdown: I'm Bella.

MasterV: Nice to meet cha.

Gummybear: XD! What's the happs?

IiluvBella: I'm Edward and that was Emmett.

MasterV: Whoa! This is so cool! Where's the rest of you guys?

Gummybear: looks at Bella, Edward, and Alice

Fallingdown: looks at Emmett, Alice, and Edward

GrAcEfUl: um……

IiluvBella: Do we know you?

MasterV: Oops! No but I have heard of you guys thru a friend of mine.

IiluvBella: okay...raises eyebrow in suspicion

Gummybear: Um……I'm goin'.

_Gummybear has left chat_

MasterV: Did I do something wrong?

IiluvBella: ………………

Fallingdown: looks at Alice

GrAcEfUl: I…um…I don't know…

MasterV: I'm sorry... 

Fallingdown: Um……D, right?

MasterV: Y-yes?

IiluvBella: You didn't do anything wrong.

GrAcEfUl: You just gave us a start. That's all.

MasterV: R-really?

Fallingdown: Yep!

_Innocentpuppy has entered chat_

Innocentpuppy: Hellooooo?

IiluvBella: Great! It's "Jacob."

Fallingdown: Hey Jacob!

Innocentpuppy: Hey guys!

GrAcEfUl: Hey Jakykins!

Innocentpuppy: Alice! hugs

MasterV: Hello "Jacob."

Innocentpuppy: Wait, D's here?

IiluvBella: …………………

Fallingdown: Jake, how do you know D?

Innocentpuppy: laughs Oops!

GrAcEfUl: Jake, what have you been doing?

Innocentpuppy: D, should I tell them?

MasterV: Why did you have to screw up?

Innocentpuppy: What? Sorry!

Fallingdown: Jake, what's going on?

Innocentpuppy: Who's Jake?

IiluvBella: I don't think that's the mongrel pup.

GrAcEfUl: Then who is it?

Fallingdown: Probably a friend of D's.

Innocentpuppy: Yeah, I am.

_Zethic23 has entered chat_

Zethic23: Hello?

Innocentpuppy: Baka-chan go away!

Zethic23: Sorry Death.

_Zethic23 has left chat_

Fallingdown: So, Death is it?

Innocentpuppy: Yeah you can call me that.

_ChillXpill has entered chat_

ChillXpill: Alice, we need to hunt.

GrAcEfUl: Okay. Edward, you coming?

IiluvBella: Yeah, I guess.

Fallingdown: throws hands over neck

IiluvBella: BELLA!

Innocentpuppy: Have fun hunting!

MasterV: Yeah, have fun!

_GrAcEfUl has left chat_

_ChillXpill has left chat_

IiluvBella: Goodbye my lovely little Bellakins.

Fallingdown: Bye Eddie-poo!

_IiluvBella has left chat_

Fallingdown: D, Death. I'm gonna go now

Innocentpuppy: 'Kay. Toddles Bells

MasterV: See ya Bell.

_Fallingdown has left chat_

_Runsw/dapack has entered chat_

Runsw/dapack: Bella? Alice? Ya here?

Innocentpuppy: Jakykins!

Runsw/dapack: Alice?

Innocentpuppy: Mmmaaayyybbbeee?

MasterV: Not again……

Innocentpuppy: Jacob I imprinted on you!

Runsw/dapack: Leah?!

Innocentpuppy: Noooo!!

MasterV: DEATH!!

Innocentpuppy: What?!

MasterV: Stop scaring Jake away!

Runsw/dapack: I'm confused so bye.

Innocentpuppy: No, my sweet little puppy.

_Runsw/dapack has left chat_

MasterV: Damn you for scaring Jake away.

Innocentpuppy: You know if you're damning me you're damning yourself.

MasterV: Crap!

Innocentpuppy: I'm gonna go see my sweet Jakey-poo!

MasterV: Okay, but stop scaring him away.

Innocentpuppy: He just needs time to get used to me.

MasterV: I wanna imprint too!

Innocentpuppy: You will……someday. Well toddles!

_Innocentpuppy has left chat_

MasterV: Damn her.

_MasterV has left chat_


	5. OMG! The puppy love!

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

** I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_Fallingdown has entered chat_

_IiluvBella has entered chat_

IiluvBella: Bella, my drug!!

Fallingdown: Eddie-poo!!

_Innocentpuppy has entered chat_

Innocentpuppy: Bells!! Eddie!!

Fallingdown: Hello Death.

IiluvBella: Great, she's back……

Innocentpuppy: What's the matter little Eddie.

IiluvBella: Don't call me little. growls

Innocentpuppy: smiles innocently R u talking to mua?

Fallingdown: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, play nice!

_Runsw/dapack has entered chat_

Runsw/dapack: Edward, leave my girl alone.

Fallingdown: Yeah…wait…your what?!

Runsw/dapack: Yes my girl.

Innocentpuppy: Jakykins! hugs

Runsw/dapack: My little Nickie! kiss all over face

IiluvBella: OMG! The puppy love!!

Fallingdown: I think it's sweet.

Innocentpuppy: Jacob Black! Do not make me come to ur house and pounce on you!

Runsw/dapack: Is that a promise?

_MasterV has entered chat_

MasterV: What'd I miss?

IiluvBella: Puppy love.

MasterV: Oh! You mean she is not scaring him anymore?

Fallingdown: I guess so, there's been talk of Jake's house and pouncing.

MasterV: Oh really?

Runsw/dapack: Don't make me tell Seth.

MasterV: Nooo!! Please don't!

Innocentpuppy: Then behave.

MasterV: Okay, I'll behave. Just keep ur mouths shut.

Fallingdown: What?!

IiluvBella: I wanna know what Seth doesn't know!

MasterV: No, you'll tell him. Beside enough people know already.

_Vampire'sBFF has entered chat_

Vampire'sBFF: Hey Ed, D, Bella, love birds.

Innocentpuppy: Seth, if you call me and Jake love birds again I'll think dirty thoughts about Jake next time we phase.

Vampire'sBFF: No, please don't.

_Zethic23 has entered chat_

Zethic23: Hello peoples.

Innocentpuppy: Baka-chan, go away!

Zethic23: No.

MasterV: Inuakuma-chan!!

Zethic23: Yes?

Innocentpuppy: Brb.

_Zethic23 has been forcibly logged off and duct taped to a chair_

Innocentpuppy: I'm back.

MasterV: What'd you do?

Innocentpuppy: Nothing u wouldn't.

MasterV: Jake, did you and Death have fun last night.

Runsw/dapack: D, I know you did not just ask me that in front Bella and Edward.

Fallingdown: Edward, r they talking about what I think their talking about.

IiluvBella: Yes, unfortunately.

Runsw/dapack: Seth?

Vampire'sBFF: Yes?

MasterV: Shit!

Innocentpuppy: Now you've done it.

Runsw/dapack: D imprinted on you.

Vampire'sBFF: Yeah uh-huh…wait what?!

MasterV: buries face in hands

Vampire'sBFF: Oh my sweet precious Dove, I love you.

_Vampire'sBFF has left chat_

_MasterV has left chat_

Fallingdown: Eddie-poo, can we pleeeaasssee do it tonight?

IiluvBella: Bellakins, you know my answer.

Runsw/dapack: Stupid leech.

Innocentpuppy: Jacob Black! I'm half stupid leech too.

Runsw/dapack: My precious nickie, please forgive me.

Innocentpuppy: Maybe.

_Runsw/dapack has left chat_

Fallingdown: Okay? Hey Death do u have any ideas on how I can change Eddie-poo's mind.

Innocentpuppy: Let me think.

IiluvBella: Isabella Marie Swan!!

Fallingdown: Yes?

Innocentpuppy: Um Bells, I'll help u later 'cause Jake's here. Toddles.

_Innocentpuppy has left chat_

ChillXpill: OMG!! The lust!!

IiluvBella: ………

GrAcEfUl: Jazziekins, I know how to change that.

_ChillXpill has left chat_

_GrAcEfUl has left chat_

Fallingdown: Okay they came out of nowhere.

IiluvBella: Bella, I'm coming over……after I get Emmett and Rosalie out of the Volvo.

Fallingdown: 'Kay bye Eddie-poo. I love you.

_Fallingdown has left chat_

_IiluvBella has left chat_

_Zethic23 has entered chat_

Zethic23: Can someone untie me?

Zethic23: Hello?

Zethic23: Stupid mythical creatures.

_Zethic23 has left chat_


	6. GUMMYBEAR!

**FallingDown: Bella **

**iiluvBella: Edward**

**GrAcEfUl: Alice **

**GummyBear: Emmett**

**ChillXPill: Jasper **

**BrokenMirror: Rosalie**

**I3CC: Esme **

**DoomedDr: Carlisle**

**InnocentPuppy: Death **

**MasterV: D **

**Vampire'sBFF: Seth **

**Runsw/daPack: Jacob**

**Zethic23: Baka-chan/Inuakuma-chan**

_ChillXPill has entered chat_

_GummyBear has entered chat_

ChillXPill: Hey Emmett

GummyBear: Wuz up, Jazz?

ChillXPill: I really hope the lust remains at a minimum today

GummyBear: I was thinkin' 'bout me and Rose and the "Volvo"

ChillXPill: Emmett don't even think about it

InnocentPuppy: GUMMYBEAR!!

GummyBear: Jeez, Death you scared the shit out of me

InnocentPuppy: well I ain't no irritable grizzly

ChillXPill: well at least that much is true

GummyBear: Jazz don't encourage her

InnocentPuppy: too late!! D!!

MasterV: GUMMYBEAR!! JAZZIEKINS!!  
ChillXPill: Whoa!!

GummyBear: Aaaahhhhh!! They're coming out of nowhere!!

InnocentPuppy: LMAO!!

MasterV: ROFL!!

InnocentPuppy: Gummy Bear?

GummyBear: Yes?

InnocentPuppy: Can we come over and play truth or dare later?

GummyBear: Sure.

MasterV: Yeah!!

InnocentPuppy: Yays!!

ChillXPill: Dam! Death, look what you did now.

InnocentPuppy: What did I do?

MasterV: I don't know.

_iiluvBella has entered chat_

iiluvBella: Hey guys. What'd I miss?

MasterV: Eddiekins!! hugs

InnocentPuppy: Eddie!! hugs

iiluvBella: Hey D………Hey Death. hugs back

MasterV: Death and I are coming over later on to play truth or dare with Emmett and maybe even Jasper.

iiluvBella: Really? "Mind" if I join?

GummyBear: No way Edward. You would know the question even before it could be spoken.

InnocentPuppy: True but what about Bella? He can't hear her mind.

ChillXPill: She's got a point there Emmett.

MasterV: Yeah!! Let's invite Bella too!!

_FallingDown has entered chat_

FallingDown: Hey what's going on?

MasterV: Hey Bella! Want to play truth or dare with me Death Emmett Jasper and Edward?

GummyBear: Wait D. No one even said that Edward was even playing with us.

MasterV: Awww!! Come on Emmiekins!! Be nice!!

GummyBear: Emmiekins? Where did that come from?

MasterV: Well it's either that or Gummy Bear. So choice.

GummyBear: No no no that's okay you can call me Emmiekins. I was just startled that's all.

MasterV: Yeah!!

InnocentPuppy: I'm going to go see if Jacob and Seth want to tag along.

MasterV: I'll go get Seth!!

_InnocentPuppy has left chat_

_MasterV has left chat_

ChillXPill: This is going to be interesting. I'll see if Alice will join.

FallingDown: 'Kay.

ChillXPill: Brb.

GummyBear: I'll be back.

iiluvBella: So………What now Bella?

FallingDow: Idk.

_I3CC has entered chat_

I3CC: Hey children I heard Jasper talking about truth or dare. Can I join?

FallingDown: Sure Esme. Go ahead.

iiluvBella: No prob mom.

ChillXPill: I'm back. Alice is willing to join without using her ability.

iiluvBella: Cool. Esme is joining too.

ChillXPill: Cool. What about Carlisle?

I3CC: I'll go ask.

Fallingdown: 'Kay.

GummyBear: Hey I'm back. Got Rose to join us.

ChillXPill: Cool. Esme is checking to see if Carlisle wants to join.

GummyBear: Whoa! Esme is joining too!

FallingDown: Yep and Alice too.

_MasterV has entered chat_

MasterV: Hey guys! Jake and Sethie-poo are joining!

iiluvBella: Sethie-poo? holds back laughter

MasterV: Shut up little Eddie.

iiluvBella: Don't call me little. growls

MasterV: Oh I'm so scared. smirks

FallingDown: Don't you two start.

ChillXPill: Calm down Edward. She was just playing with you. Right D?

MasterV: I was just giving him a taste of his medicine.

_InnocentPuppy has entered chat_

InnocentPuppy: D!! That's my job!!

iiluvBella: It's no one's job and that is that.

I3CC: Carlisle will join too.

MasterV: Yeah!!

InnocentPuppy: Yays!!

ChillXPill: This is going to be fun, I know it.


End file.
